Deadly Consequences
by KleopatraVII
Summary: Aaron would have much rather not seen the consequence of mages and wizards meeting. It wasn't his fault he got kidnapped by three men wearing black bath robes. A Darkness Within and Power of Four crossover.
1. Turning the Tide

**Author's Note: Please do not read this crossover unless you have read both the Power of Four series(both the first and second book) and the Darkness Within Rewrite, up through chapter 29. I have permission from Kurinoone to use her DW to write a crossover with the Power of Four series. This mainly features Aaron and what would happen if he stumbled upon the DW world. This goes out to Kurinoone who created both of these amazing plots. This will more than likely just be about three long chapters. I'm not even sure it will make it to that point. It's just kind of a way for me to pass the time until the third book comes out. I hope you all enjoy.**

Deadly Consequences

A Darkness Within and Power of Four Crossover

Chapter One: Turning the Tide

Aaron wasn't sure exactly how long he had been in his own personal corner of hell. The only thing he was absolutely sure of was the fact that his entire body was on fire. Ever nerve in his body felt as if someone had taken acid and just poured it into his system. His chest hurt, his legs were definitely broken and his arms were still twisted painfully behind his back. He voice had left him completely. He couldn't scream for help anymore; he couldn't even whisper. He knew he had either damaged or destroyed his voice box and/or vocal cords from all the screaming he had done before.

Aaron sighed, shifting the position of his body to a slightly more comfortable angle. His breath caught in his chest as he jostled his shattered legs. He laid his head on the ground, thinking back to how all of this originally started. Salvador was still trying to pick up the pieces from Neriah's death while Aaron had begun working with Ella on how to properly use the Water legacy. Needless to say, Neriah's niece was drowning in grief but she somehow managed to push it aside and focused on helping Aaron.

It was during one of the training sessions that the Hunters had been called away to check one of the zones. It was supposed to be a simple scouting to make sure there weren't any vamages or Lycans in the area. That was the only reason Chris finally gave up on trying to hold Aaron back; to keep him from going. The mission was supposed to be a simple pop in, check to make sure everything was fine, and pop back to Salvador. Skyler and Ella were both going to be there and Chris had made both of them swear that if anything went wrong, Aaron would be the first to get out of there. Ella waved him off, saying that everything would be fine. Nothing was going to happen.

Boy, were they all wrong.

The mission had started out well enough. The three scouted the area, looking for any potential threats. Nothing was out of place. At least until the three loud pops rang through the air. All three Hunters had turned, expecting some type of demon to be standing there grinning viciously at them. Aaron had been completely taken aback when he only saw three men dressed in long black bath robes wearing oddly decorated white masks. All of them were holding sticks.

Ella and Skyler both quickly accessed the situation and came to the conclusion that all three men were human. They dropped their guards, dismissing the entire situation. That was where the whole thing went sour. In the blink of an eye, the three man raised the sticks, shouted something in another language and bright jets of light shot out of the ends of the sticks. Aaron quickly kicked Skyler's legs out from under him and tackled Ella to the ground. The bright lights had left scorch marks on the ground, in the exact spots they had been standing.

Aaron couldn't remember every little detail that happened after that. He remembered running, his shorter legs trying to keep up with Ella and Skyler. The two had alternated, one always behind him and the other in front. Skyler was shouting into his pendant for back up. Ella had ran ahead, throwing her hand out to open a portal. They were almost there when Aaron felt a searing pain flare up through his back, knocking him to the ground.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in the cold, dark room he was being held in was his dad running through the portal, heading in his direction. Darkness consumed his vision just as he felt hands grab him from behind.

Aaron coughed, wincing as the air scrapped his bruised throat. He drew in a shuttered breath as he relived the hell those three men had put him through. Somehow, they had managed to break both his legs and torture him without even touching him. All they had done was point the sticks at him and mutter some strange words. No, not sticks—wands. As much as he didn't want to believe it, they were using magic to hurt him.

As Aaron laid his head on the ground, he head the metal door at the end of the hall swing open with an eerie creak. He squeezed his eyes shut, laying as still as possible. Maybe if they didn't see him moving, they wouldn't hurt him this time. Even as the though crossed his mind, the mage _knew_ that wasn't true. The door to his cell flew open and Aaron braced himself for the pain.

He wasn't disappointed.

" _Crucio!_ " a voice cried and Aaron felt his whole body light up with a fiery pain. His mouth opened as a silent scream tried to get out of his body. He had long since stopped screaming. That didn't mean he stopped pleading for help. He reached down to the bond he shared with his family and screamed at his parents to come and help him. He threw desperate pleas their way, wanting nothing more than for them to help him. As many times as he tried to call his parents, he sent triple the amount of pleas to his brother. None of them were answered. He had stopped counting the days after he reached fifty. They all blurred together now anyways.

Aaron gasped for breath as the sensation was lifted. He faintly heard his tormentors jeering and laughing at his expense.

 _Kyran_ , he mentally shouted. _Help! Please!_

Unlike his parents side of the bond, Aaron could feel the agony his brother was going through every time his cry for help shot down the line. He could feel his brother reaching out, trying to find Aaron's location but so far, Kyran couldn't get to him. Something was blocking him. Aaron silently cried out as one of the men kicked his broken legs, sending fresh flashed of pain up his legs. He laid there, breathless, as they continued to laugh and insult him.

"Aww," one of them cooed. "The poor muggle is all tired out." The man grinned down at Aaron, his rotten yellow teeth darkening in the low light of the room. "Don't worry. You'll be gone soon enough."

Aaron flinched as the man raised his wand, the tip of the wood glowing a bright green. Aaron closed his eyes and turned his head. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did know that the man was about to kill him.

 _I'm sorry_ , he thought, sending the message out to his parents and brother. _I love you._

Aaron felt panic from all three people, his brother's almost deafening his parents.

 _AARON!_ he heard Kyran shout in his mind. Aaron gave a bitter smile, tears trekking down his face.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Aaron lifted his head, his vision swarming as all of his injuries began to affect him. He blinked, thinking the lights were playing tricks on him. Standing in the doorway was a young boy about two years older than him. He looked very similar to Kyran, with his dark hair and green eyes but their facial features were different. The boy looked livid, even though that was probably an understatement. His green eyes began to darken a few shades as he took in the whole situation. The darkness continued to creep into Aaron's vision. He heard the three men begin to _beg_ the boy for mercy as his head hit the ground with a soft thud and he knew no more.

* * *

Sam ran a hand through his hair, taking in the frantic appearance of Aaron's parents. Kate had been a mess these last three months. She wasn't eating and hardly slept. Between her oldest son working with/for the enemy and her youngest son know missing, Kate seemed to age a few years. Her eyes were dull and her hair was a mess. Christopher Adams didn't look any better. In fact, all of the mages could feel something wrong but not as much as the Adams had.

The pair had woken up the entire city, screaming frantically. From what Sam was able to gather, Aaron had sent his parents an apology. Sam knew it was his friend's way of saying goodbye. They all waited on bated breath, watching the two Adams for any signs of their bond with Aaron breaking. Hours had passed and nothing had happened. Chris had been trying to calm Kate down, assuring her that Aaron had simply fallen unconscious and that their bond was still there.

Kate was a little hesitate to accept that, however. Especially since she thought her eldest son had died when the bond between them had shattered. She constantly keep one of Aaron's shirts with her, replaying one of her favorite memories associated with the fabric.

Rose sat down next to her twin, sighing heavily. They shared a look, both mentally assessing how the other was holding up. Rose opened her mouth to say something but a shout cut her off.

" _Where is he?!"_

Sam turned and saw Kyran stalking towards the group gathered at the Stove. He looked down right furious, his poison green eyes fixed on his father.

"Ben," Chris began.

Kyran cut him off by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to look him straight in the eyes. "Where is Aaron?!" he hissed, his eyes continuing to darken.

"We don't know," Kate said, placing her hand on Kyran's. Her eldest son quickly pulled his hands out of her grasp, letting go of Chris's shirt in the process.

"Don't give me that shit," he countered, his face the definition of fury. "I've been hearing him _screaming_ _for help_ from the other side of our bond for the last three months! Don't you dare say you don't know where he is?!"

Both Kate and Chris paled at this. They had been able to sense some of their youngest son's pain but they didn't know the extent of the situation. The only time they had heard their son was when he had said he was sorry. Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward.

"We don't know where he is, Ben," Kate said tearfully. "We've been looking even since he went missing."

"Like you looked for me?" Kyran hissed, his eyes darkening in anger.

Kate paled even more, her resolve to tell her son what happened falling away with her tears. Chris opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to tell his son what happened but they failed him.

"He's missing, Kyran," Ella said as she stepped forward, watching the former Hunter. "Skyler and I were there when he got kidnapped. We were on a simple scouting mission." She paused to keep herself from crying again. "Nothing was supposed to happen."

Kyran looked shocked for a moment before he looked down at the ground, his jaw clenched in anger, his hands balled into tight fists, his nails drawing blood from his palms. He was quiet for a moment before he looked up to meet Ella's gaze.

"Tell me everything!" he demand.

* * *

Aaron came too slowly. His sense of touch came first. He could feel a very comfortable bed under his aching body. His chest had stopped hurting and his head felt a little fuzzy. His legs were heavy, being weighed down by some sort of splint. He felt something restraining his throat and felt panic rise up in him. He slowly opened his eyes, thanking whatever deity that could hear him that the room was coated in darkness, the only light being the half-moon that stared in from the floor to ceiling window.

Aaron took in his surroundings, noticing the elegant looking furniture sitting around him. The four post bed he was laying on was draped in dark green silk curtains. Everything in the room was either decorated in the dark wood or green silk; from the bed he was laying on to the desk in the corner to the chest of drawers opposite of the window that was dressed with green curtains.

Aaron reached up, touching the restricting material around his neck. He nearly sighed in relief when he felt a bandage under his fingertips. Someone had dressed his bruised throat and, upon looking down, he noticed that they had done the same with his wrists. He was still really sore but nowhere near as bad as he had been down in that dark, cold room. He shivered from the very thought of it.

Aaron jumped when the door opened. He hissed when he, yet again, jarred his broken legs. He looked up, watching as a woman close to his parents age walked in the door, two silver trays floating in behind her. It was the floating trays that made him tense; it was the wand the woman was using that set every fiber of Aaron's being on edge. He mentally tallied how screwed he was in this situation. His legs were still broken and he didn't want to use his powers. Even though those three men put him through hell, he didn't want to subject them to the death that a vamage or Lycan might put them through.

The woman was very pretty with her dark hair cascading in curls down her back. She looked over at Aaron, surprise written on her face, her heavy lidded dark eyes staring into his.

"What are you doing sitting up?" she scolded, as if talking to a child. "Lie back down. You need to rest."

Aaron frowned in confusion. He made no move to lay back in the bed, no matter how much his body protested. The woman sighed, waving her wand suddenly. Aaron tensed, expecting to feel pain but was surprised when none came. The trays the woman had levitating behind her simple descended down, landing on a nearby table with a soft thud.

The woman sat herself gracefully at the edge of his bed, watching him closely. "We didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow evening, at the earliest."

Aaron opened his mouth to ask the time but was unable to utter a word. Panic rose up in his throat. He flinched violently when the woman laid a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, sounding as if she had better things to do than wait on a fourteen year old. She reached up and rubbed her temples.

"We were able to heal a majority of the damage that your vocal cords had sustained," she explained. "You will still need a couple of weeks to heal, however, so don't try to talk until we say you can." Her dark eyes pierced Aaron's and he felt himself nodded automatically.

The woman nodded in approval. "My name is Bellatrix LeStrange," she introduced.

"Everyone calls her Bella."

Aaron turned to see the same young boy from before standing in the doorway. Bellatrix looked relieved that he was there.

"He woke up fast than expected," she explained.

"I can see that," the boy commented dryly, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"Since you are here," she said, standing up. "I'll let you take care of him." She pointed to the trays. "The healing salves and potions are on the first tray while there is some warm broth on the second. He hasn't had any solid foods in close to three months, if what those buffoons said is true. Don't let him have too much or else it will upset his stomach."

"Do I look like a babysitter?" the boy asked cheekily, a grin on his face.

"You're the one who wanted us to heal him so you're the one who gets to take care of him," Bellatrix replied smartly. She gave the boy a mock curtsy, which he rolled his eyes to, before she walked out the door. She never once looked back at Aaron.

"She's always like that," he said, gesturing back towards the now closed door. "She gets really testy when I have her do something she doesn't want to."

The boy pulled over a chair, straddling it, his arms leaning on the back of the chair as he watched Aaron with interest. Aaron simply stared back, mentally comparing the boy before him to his brother. The boy smiled suddenly, holding his hand out for Aaron to shake.

"I'm Harry," he said.

Aaron shook his hand, suddenly at a loss as to how to introduce himself when he could speak. Harry, however, seemed to think of that as he reached into the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He quietly handed them to Aaron, who gingerly took them, mindful of his wrists.

 **My name's Aaron** , he wrote, showing the paper to Harry.

Harry smiled. "How old are you, Aaron?"

 **Fourteen.**

Harry's eyes darkened again. Aaron blinked in surprise. He had been sure it was simply a trick of the light before but now he could see Harry's eyes slowly darkening to a deep, poisonous green, very similar to his brothers. Harry sighed heavily.

"Those idiots much have place a silencing charm on the dungeons," he said after a moment, referring to the Death Eaters.

 **Silencing charm?** Aaron wrote, showing the paper to Harry with a confused look.

Harry read the message and sighed again. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, making it look even messier. "I take it you're not a wizard?"

Aaron shook his head rapidly, only stopping when his head began to swim. He caught himself on the headboard, nearly falling back from the sensation. Harry reached out and steadied him, catching him by the shoulders. "Careful," he said after Aaron sat back against the pillows.

Harry wordlessly reached around him, propping the pillows up, so Aaron could lay back. As soon as he was settled, he wrote a quick **Thank you** , to which Harry smiled in response.

"You're welcome," he replied.

 **Why did you help me?**

Harry looked surprised. "You were hurt," he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The look of confusion on Aaron's face prompted him to elaborate. "This is probably going to sound bad but those men work for my father."

Aaron sat up a little, his nerves wired with panic but Harry simply laid a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not going to hurt you," he said calmly. "They disobeyed direct orders. They knew they weren't supposed to kidnap any children."

Aaron calmed down a little. He looked down at the notebook in his lap. He quietly pondered what to ask Harry next. To his credit, Harry waited patiently, giving Aaron time to think.

 **How long was I out?**

Harry hummed to himself, mentally calculating. "About three days. We expected you to be out at least four. You're recovering quickly, especially since you aren't even a wizard."

Aaron didn't write a reply. The only reason he recovered quickly was because of him being a mage. But he didn't want to relay that to Harry. He didn't want these people to be targeted just because he slipped up again.

The door opened again. Aaron looked up again, not jumping in surprise this time. He did jump, however, when the room lit up.

"Why are you sitting in the dark if our guest is awake?" a silk-like voice questioned. The owner of the voice walked in, watching Aaron with interest. Everything about the man screamed power. His face was pale but stern with wavy black hair brushing the top of his eyes. Those eyes sent a chill down Aaron's spine. They were blood red, watching Aaron with interest and curiosity. There was no malice in them but Aaron had a feeling that could change in an instant.

Harry didn't seem phased by this man in the least. He simply smiled. "I figure Aaron might be a little more comfortable in the dark."

"Is that his name?" the man asked, walking forward.

Everything in Aaron screamed at him to run. He stayed put, however, seeing as how he couldn't exactly run on broken legs. He willed his body to relax, keeping the panic off of his face. He stared the man directly in the eyes and the man stared back with interest.

"You're making him nervous, father," Harry chided lightly.

Aaron blinked in surprise, breaking eye contact with the man to look at Harry. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Harry just smiled. He looked back up at his father, who looked back. "Did you need something?" he asked respectively.

"I was just coming to check on our guest," Harry's father replied. "Bella told me he was awake." He paused for a moment. "I'm a little interested in him, myself. Bella mentioned that he wasn't reacting like a normal muggle might."

Aaron reached for the notebook and quickly wrote out a message. **What is a muggle?**

"A non-magic person," Harry explained. He shared a look with his father before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a wand. Aaron tensed a little but didn't move back as Harry flipped the wand around, holding the handle out to Aaron. The man frowned.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Seeing if he can do magic," Harry explain.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it," he reprimanded.

"It's not going to hurt anything," Harry replied with a grin. "He doesn't know the terminology, so he can't be a wizard. That and he isn't freaking out from seeing you."

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Fine," he said, looking a little leery.

Aaron blinked in confusion but gently took the wand in his hand. As soon as the wand made contact with his hand, Aaron felt the wood heat up, burning his hand. With a silent yelp, he threw the wand, sending it arcing through the air. Harry caught it expertly and stared at him in confusion. Aaron simple showed him his blistered, red hand in response. Both Harry and the man raised questioning eyebrows.

"That's never happened before," the man answered, frowning as he took Aaron's hand, observing the burn make.

Harry wordlessly reached back, grabbing a glass jar of an odd cream. He unscrewed the top and applied a generous amount to Aaron's hand. Aaron hissed as the cool cream made contact with his burnt palm. Within moments, the pain was reduced, leaving Aaron staring in wonder. Harry also looked surprised as the red faded, leaving a completely unblemished palm.

"That's never happened before," Harry repeated his father's statement.

"Our guest is sure full of surprises," the man commented.

Aaron grabbed the notebook again. **What is your name?**

"Voldemort," the man with red eyes answered.

Aaron mouthed the name, trying to commit it to memory.

 **Flight from death?** He questioned, remembering some of the lessons in French his mother had given him.

Voldemort nodded, looking impressed. He turned back to Harry. "I expect to see you at lunch tomorrow. I suspect you will be spending your time here, helping Aaron," he said, testing the mage's name out.

Aaron couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as the man said his name.

Harry simply nodded in response. "Yes, father."

Voldemort departed quietly, a thoughtful look on his face. He spied a glance back at Aaron before leaving the room all together.

 **He scares me.**

Harry burst out laughing at the simple sentence. "He scares everyone. But don't worry," Harry smiled. "You've caught his interest. He won't do anything to you."

For some reason, Harry's words didn't comfort Aaron as the green eyed boy had originally intended. It felt almost like a prison sentence that he had interested the crimson eyed man. Aaron swallowed, completely unsure of the veiled danger he had found himself in this time.

* * *

Kyran paced back and forth in front of the table at the Stove. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at Ella.

"Where exactly did you lose Aaron at?" he asked, his voice oddly calm.

Rose watched Ella shift uncomfortably. She knew that the calm was just a mask. Kyran was practically seething. The mages of Salvador had called a temporary truce in hopes of finding the missing Adams. Every time Kate or Chris tried to speak with Kyran, however, the eighteen year old would either blow up in their face or simply ignore his parents.

"It was somewhere in Surrey," Ella answered. "I can take you to the exact spot."

Kyran nodded. He quickly walked over to Lexi and hopped on. He looked at Ella and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Ella flushed but quietly climbed on the back of the bike. Kyran didn't say a word as he kicked the bike into action, speeding off toward the Gate. Skyler quickly followed on his bike. The trio came out through the tear into the human world.

"It's about three miles from here," Ella shouted over the roar of the motorbike.

"Heading north?" Kyran asked.

Ella nodded and tapped his arm once, letting him know that he was correct. Kyran quickly floored the bike, mentally berating himself for not thinking of coming here three days before, when he had first confronted his birth parents.

"Here!" Ella suddenly shouted.

Kyran hit the brakes, swinging the bike around to a stop. Skyler pulled up beside him and the three quietly scanned the area. Ella stared at the scorch marks that were still as black as night on the pavement.

"We ran this way," she said, pointing to the left, where the road branched off.

"And they were dressed in black bath robes?" Kyran asked, still skeptical.

"With bone-white masks," Skyler replied with a heated glare.

Kyran exhales slowly through his nose, inspecting the area closely. "And they just disappeared?" he asked.

Ella frowned, noting the mockery in his voice. "We showed you the memory. Why are you still questioning the authenticity of it?"

"Because it sounds like complete bullshit," he replied. "Men waving sticks, shouting in Latin, while wearing bath robes." He gave an accusing glance at the two. "Makes me wonder if it actually happened."

Skyler bristled, picking up on the accusation that hung in the air. Ella put a hand on his chest, preventing him from jumping Kyran like he had been wanting to for the past three days.

"Enough!" she snapped, glaring at the both of them. "We aren't going to find Aaron if the two of you are constantly at each other's throats."

"Harry Potter!"

The trio turned to see a group of men standing at a distance, sticks held in their hands, pointed in their direction. The head of the group was a patchwork looking man with a wooden leg and a bright electric blue eye that seemed to swirl around in its socket. The man frowned, his heavily scarred face scrunching up. He lowered the stick, his eyes fixed on Kyran.

"You're not Potter," he said, taking in the eighteen-year-old's appearance.

"Who?" Kyran asked.

The man grunted and motioned for the group to put the sticks away. "Who are you three?"

"We don't have to answer that," Skyler bit out, crossing his arms across his chest. A smirk tugged at Kyran's lips.

The scarred man frowned. He watched the three carefully. "What are you doing out so late anyways?"

"That's classified information," Kyran countered in a stuffy tone that matched the man. Skyler didn't even bother to hide his snicker.

Ella shot both boys a look. "We were looking for information about a friend." She looked at the man. "I'm Ella and these two idiots are Kyran and Skyler," she explained, pointing to each boy respectively.

"What kind of information?" the man asked gruffly.

"The kind you might be able to answer," Skyler said, eyeing the stick in the man's hand. "Are there others like you who run around in black bath robes and white masks?"

The man's face changed from curious to stern in less than an instant. "When and where did you see them? How many were there?"

"Three months ago. In this exact spot and there were three of them," Ella supplied. "They kidnapped Kyran's brother."

Kyran shot her a look that told her to shut up, which she promptly ignored. She stared the man straight in the eyes. Well, one eye, since the other continued to swirl around in all directions, sometimes even disappearing behind his head. He looked back at a man with ginger hair and muttered something.

"Follow me," he said, motioning down the street. "I'm calling for back up."

"So am I," Skyler replied as he pulled a pendant out of his shirt. He quickly muttered something to Scott before looking at the man. "You know our names but we don't know yours."

The man gave an emotionless smile. "Alastor Moody. Everyone knows me as Mad-Eye."

"I'll say," Kyran remarked, watching the eye swirl around again.

"Who were those men?" Ella asked, once again ignoring Kyran's commentary.

"Death Eaters," Mad-Eye explained, limping along. He paused for a moment to yell at someone before he looked back at the trio, studying them carefully. "You three are warriors." It wasn't a question.

"We are," Kyran confirmed calmly.

"Harry?"

Kyran just barely resisted the urge to punch someone, preferably Skyler. This was the second time someone called him by that name. He looked over, eyeing the man dressed in a blue bath robe. He wore a shocked expression, his hazel eyes wide behind wired glasses and his face pale. His black hair was messy and unkempt, looking as if he had just ran through a wind storm.

"Sorry, Potter," Mad-Eye answered. "He's not your son."

"Damn," another man with longer black hair and silver-gray eyes said as he observed Kyran. "He sure looks like Harry."

"Well, I'm not," Kyran said crossly. "Get over it."

"On second thought," the same man said, "his attitude is _worse_ than Harry's."

"Ben!"

"For the love of God!" Kyran muttered under his breath. He turned to see Christopher Adams running up the street, followed closely by Kate, Michael, and Drake.

"Any leads on Aaron?" Kate asked quickly, looking at all three of the teens.

"Maybe," Skyler said before gesturing to the blue robed men. "They said they're called Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?!" Chris parroted questionably.

"Dark wizards working for Public Enemy Number One," Mad-Eye supplied.

"I'm sorry," Ella cut in. "But did you just say wizards?"

Mad-Eye gave her a grin. "What did you think the wands are for?"

Kyran raised an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me my brother was kidnapped by some dark wizards?" he hissed, his anger evident on his face.

Potter surveyed the area. He looked over at Mad-Eye. "We need to take this conversation somewhere safe."

Moody grunted in agreement. "We'll take you to see Dumbledore."

"This day just gotten ten times as weird," Skyler commented as he watched the men. Kyran silently agreed, before he walked over to his bike. He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out through his bond to his younger brother. He sighed in relief as he still felt it as strong as it had ever been. He opened his eyes and followed the strange…wizards. He mentally vowed to not stop until he found his brother.

* * *

"Will Harry be joining us?" Bella asked as she sat at the dining table in Riddle Manor.

Voldemort shook his head. "I told him he could take care of Aaron until lunch."

Bella frowned. "But you never let Harry skip out on eating breakfast with us! Why are you making an exception for a muggle child?"

"He's not a muggle," the Dark Lord countered.

Bella's eyebrows disappeared under her fringe. "He's not? I didn't sense any magical properties from him."

Voldemort smirked. "Nor did I."

Bella's confusion began to mount. "If he's not a muggle, then what is he?"

"I don't know."

Bella dropped her fork, staring at her master in shock. Never in the years had she known him had he _ever_ uttered those words before! Lord Voldemort knew everything! It was just a fact. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, completely unsure of what to say.

"How can you tell he isn't a muggle?" she asked cautiously.

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow. "A few things, actually. The first is his unnatural accelerated healing. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if his legs and voice were healed in a couple of days rather than weeks. The next being that he gets burned if he touches a wand."

"What?!" Bella practically shrieked. "No one has even gotten burned just by holding a wand!"

"I know," Voldemort said dryly. "I am well aware of the fact. But I was standing right there when Aaron got burned from simply holding Harry's second wand."

Bella was currently doing a very impressive impression of a fish. Voldemort simply chuckled.

"The one thing that really catches my attention is something I have not experienced in years," he said, sounding highly amused.

"And what is that?" Bella asked, a little hesitate to find out.

Voldemort locked eyes with his only female Death Eater. "I can't get into his mind."

The room fell deadly silent as Bella processed the information. "Nothing at all?" Bella whispered, stunned.

"Nothing," Voldemort replied with a grin. He seemed to be enjoying himself, immensely. "I had eye contact with him for more than a minute and I _still_ couldn't get passed the wall that he had up." He paused for a moment, the grin stretching across his face. "Actually, I don't believe he even realized I was trying to read his mind." He turned back to Bella. "He doesn't even know who I am."

Bella sat forward, resting her elbows on the table as she held her throbbing head. She tried and failed to process everything her Lord was telling her. She looked up suddenly, a thought thundering in her mind.

"That's why you don't mind Harry spending time with him," she said, a little breathless. "You want to figure out _what_ he is."

Voldemort smirked, taking a drink of the red wine in front of him. That smirk was all Bella needed for conformation. She looked down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. Whomever this Aaron was, he could potentially be the very thing that turned the tide for this war.


	2. Dire Situations

Deadly Consequences

A Darkness Within and Power of Four Crossover

Chapter Two: Dire Situations

"You heal a whole lot faster than I thought you would," Harry said as he watched Aaron walk around the room. It was as if he hadn't even had his legs broken in the first place.

Aaron simply gave him a smile. "So I've been told," he replied, his voice still hoarse sounding.

It had only taken him a week to fully recover from his injuries that the Death Eaters had inflected. His voice was one of the last things to return, much to his annoyance. At least he could hold a small conversation now instead of having to worry about using a notebook and pen. While Harry couldn't always be around him, Voldemort's son spent as much time with Aaron as he could. He still had assignments and lessons to alternate around but, oddly enough, Voldemort seemed to be rather lenient on the subject.

Harry had thought it particularly odd, at first. His father never let him skip out on lessons, especially to basically babysit their guest. Harry just blew the whole thing off, attributing it to one of his father's many quirks. Aaron wasn't completely convinced that was the case.

"How are the rest of you injuries coming along?" Bella asked, watching him from her chair by the fire.

That was another thing that set Aaron on edge. When he had first woken up, the woman had wanted nothing to do with him. Now, she was constantly watching him and checking to make sure _all_ of his injuries had healed properly. Aaron knew when to call foul. Bella and Voldemort were definitely up to something. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

"Fine, I think," he replied, looking at his completely healed wrists. There wasn't even a small scar left, something Aaron knew Bella had made a mental note of. "My voice is still coming back."

Bella nodded, forcing a fake smile on her face. Harry gave her an amused look. He thought the whole act was funny. Aaron, however, didn't. It grated his nerves, to the point of him being constantly on edge around the Dark Lord and his female Death Eater.

"Master wants to know if you would like to join us for dinner," she continued, ignoring Harry.

Aaron blinked. Harry actually did a double take at Bella's words.

"Ok," he said. "What's going on?"

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You both are acting _way_ to nice," Harry explained. "I'm calling bullshit."

Bella looked a little apprehensive. "Can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say about me," Aaron said, crossing his arms, "you can say _in front of me_."

Bella reached up, rubbing her temples with a sigh. She looked at Harry for help but he simply raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. She was quiet for a moment, obviously pondering what she would say. "Master is simply interested in our guest," she finally stated.

Harry frowned. "He's never been interested in muggles before."

"Our guest isn't a muggle."

Aaron looked over and noticed blood red eyes watching him with interest. Bella looked suddenly relieved. It was Harry's turn to frown.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "He obviously isn't a wizard."

"No, he's not," Voldemort answered as he walked in the room. As he drew closer to Aaron, the mage had to resist the urge to step back. Voldemort observed him from a few feet away. "But muggles don't heal at the rate he has."

Harry frowned again, lost in thought. Voldemort, however, continued to look Aaron straight in the eyes, his head tilted to the side in amusement. Aaron held his gaze. Everything in him was telling him to run but he stayed where he was. He chose to ignore his instincts, something his core was telling him he would regret.

Harry looked over at Aaron. He looked him up and down, trying to figure out what his father found so interesting about their guest. To Harry, he didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. He was a bit more fit than other boys his age. His dark hair fell in front of soft green eyes as he held the Dark Lord's gaze. Harry's eyebrows creased together.

' _He can't read his mind,'_ Harry thought.

Voldemort looked away first, turning his attention to his son. Harry couldn't help the feeling of dread that welt up in his stomach. He pushed the feeling aside, meeting his father's gaze. "We'll be waiting downstairs in the dining room." He glanced back at Aaron with interest. "I expect you to be there."

"Yes, father," Harry answered. He knew exactly who the ' _you'_ his father was talking about.

Voldemort paused for a moment. He turned to look back at Harry. "Follow me," he said, gesturing to the other side of the room. Aaron stayed put, knowing that h would have been included if Voldemort was talking to him. He watched the three, his nerves high with worry. He quietly listened in, using his good hearing.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, confused.

"He's different, Harry," Bella said, glancing Aaron's way. Luckily, the youngest Adams had thought to look elsewhere while they spoke.

"You can't read his mind," Harry said, looking at his father.

Aaron just barely keep the dread off of his face. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Voldemort shook his head.

"I cannot," the Dark Lord supplied. He reached forward, laying his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I need you to find out exactly _what_ he is. It could help us in this war."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Just promise me you won't hurt him?"

Voldemort smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Bella barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She understood Harry's ideals but it didn't mean she liked it. People got hurt in war and sometimes those people happened to be children.

Bella and Voldemort departed, Aaron's eyes never once leaving their retreating forms. He forced back the bile that raised in his throat. His stomach filled with dread. He needed to get out of here. And soon.

"What are you?" Harry asked suddenly, watching Aaron.

Aaron simply looked at Harry for a moment. "I'm human," he lied, not sure what else to say. He really hoped his face didn't betray the fact that he had just listened in on their conversation.

Kyran sighed in frustration. He had been traveling back and forth from home to this insane wizarding headquarters in London. He was no closer to finding his brother than he was three months ago. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and counted backwards from ten, trying to reel in his temper. This week was really trying his patients. And the worst thing about it wasn't the fact that his birth parents were using the exact same excuse every time they talked to him.

It was the fact that he couldn't contact his brother. He couldn't get ahold of Ace.

He could still feel his brother on the other side of their bond. That small fact still brought him some comfort. He just couldn't talk to him or call to him. _Something_ was blocking him.

"I'm surprised your _father_ is even letting you help with this," Skyler remarked, glaring in Kyran's direction.

James Potter looked up from the map he was studying. He frowned and looked at Chris, watching a pain expression cross his face.

"Fathers tend to do that you know," Kyran replied with a smirk. "They let their sons do what they think is right because they trust them." His smirk suddenly deepened. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you Skyler?"

Skyler's face turned red and he swung at Kyran. His fist didn't even come close as Chris stopped him, wrapping his hand around his wrist.

"That's enough," he said, eyeing the two. "From both of you."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Skyler suddenly smirked. "Or are you looking for Adams just so you can kill him and get the legacy for your _precious father_?"

Kyran's eyes darkened as he buried his hands in Skyler's collar. Before anyone could even blink, Kyran had Skyler pinned to the wall, his arm pushing against his throat, a gleaming silver pistol pressed against his temple. The rest of the room reacted suddenly but stopped when Chris held up a hand. He simple watched the two, his expression pained and hopeless.

"You have no idea how close I am to putting this bullet in your head!" Kyran hissed.

Skyler simply laughed. "You can't kill me and you know it." The smirk he was wearing earlier reappeared. "Besides, you're not denying anything."

Kyran remained quiet, his expression showing his fury and heartbreak. He quickly schooled it into a mask, pushing himself away from the blonde haired boy. Skyler laughed again as he pushed off the wall.

"Any that, ladies and gentlemen, is the _real_ Kyran Aedus." The smile fell from his face. "Aren't you going to say something?" he taunted.

Kyran met his gaze, ignoring the shocked expressions around him. He turned suddenly, storming out of the front door.

"Skyler!" Kate shouted suddenly.

"Oh come off it," Skyler cut her off before she could begin her rant. "You saw as well as I did that he didn't deny what I said. You may be able to delude yourself into thinking that your precious _Ben_ may be looking for his brother because he cares but I know the truth. Hadrian has tasked him with finding Adams and getting the legacy." He stopped suddenly, looking Kate in the eyes. "And we both know that is a dead sentence."

With those final words, Skyler turned and walked up the stairs, slamming the door to the library as he disappeared from view.

Kate and Chris both stood there for a moment, motionless, as Skyler's words penetrated their minds. Tearfully, Kate turned around, her eyes coming to rest on the leader of the Order. Albus Dumbledore watched the two with poorly veiled interest.

"Would you two care to tell us the _full_ story?" he asked politely.

Chris sighed heavily, depositing himself in the closest chair. Kate blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. She fled the room, not even glancing back at her husband. They all heard the door to one of the guest rooms slam shut. No one said anything as Chris sat there, staring at the spot his wife had just vacated. They hadn't given the Order any information other than the fact that Aaron was missing and the Death Eaters were responsible.

"You don't need to know the full story," Chris finally said. "We don't want to get involved in your war any more than we have to."

Dumbledore looked down at his hands and reluctantly nodded. "I understand."

Kyran punched the tree in front of him, the wood giving away easily. His breath hitched as he thought back to his confrontation with Skyler. He glared at the ground, the red slowly fading from his vision. His eyes began to burn and he tilted is head back, trying to force the tears to stay put. They didn't obey, however, trekking down the sides of his face, landing at his throat. He shuddered, forcing down the sobs that raked his body.

He couldn't deny anything that Skyler had said. Part of the reason Hadrian was allowing him to find Aaron _was_ because of the fact that he needed the legacy. The other reason Kyran was so focused on find Aaron was because he was his little brother; the very same brother he had been so excited to meet while Kate had been pregnant; the very same brother that he named after his favorite puppet show.

Kyran turned around, sliding down the tree as the wood caught his jacket, digging into his back. He sat on the wet, cold grass, his thoughts swirling around in his mind like a hurricane. As much as he wanted nothing more than to protect his brother, his loyalty to his father outweighed everything. He was who he was today because of his father. He would never turn his back on him.

Kyran bit his lip hard, breaking the soft skin. He was only partially aware of the copper taste that filled his mouth, of the warm liquid that ran down his face. Emotions waged war inside of him, battling against the most sound and concrete of his ideals. There was two outcomes of this war: his father would win, like he knew he would, or the idiots who followed Neriah's preaching would. Either way, Kyran would be the one to lose something on _both_ ends: his father or his brother.

Aaron had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Here he was, sitting at the dining table, across from Bellatrix. He thanked small miracles for the fact that he was sitting next to Harry. No one spoke, making the atmosphere thick and heavy. Aaron had only managed a few small spoonfuls of lentils soup before his appetite completely disappeared. He sat there quietly, trying not to fidget in his seat.

"I have another assignment for you Harry," Voldemort said suddenly, breaking the tense air.

Harry looked up, making eye contact with his father. "When do I need to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Voldemort answered. His gaze briefly flickered over to Aaron. "I'm sure Aaron can find something to read in the library."

Harry nodded, nothing seeming amiss to him. Again, Aaron felt dread well up in his stomach. He had a feeling that, as soon as Harry was away, Voldemort would confront him again. He looked down at the bowl in front of him, watching the steam slowly disappear.

"What kind of mission is it?" Harry asked.

"Just a simple surveillance mission," Voldemort said calmly. "I need you to keep an eye on a few Death Eaters for a while. I fear them might be trying to pull another Riley."

Harry nodded again, a shadow crossing his face. "I won't fail you, father."

Voldemort smiled, something Aaron was sure would kill a few people. "I know you won't."

Kyran sat on the steps leading up to the Order Headquarters. He had been there for a few hours, mentally reaching out through his bond with Aaron to try and find him. So far, he'd had no success, other than giving himself a headache. He glanced up, spotting his gleaming bike in the moonlight. He faintly heard the door open but didn't think anything of it.

He nearly jumped in surprise when a mug appeared in front of his face. He looked up, taking in the appearance of the thirteen year old before him. Damien Potter was a perfect mix of his parents, with his dad's dark hair and hazel eyes and his mother's features. Seeing him always made Kyran's heart ache, always sending his thoughts to his brother.

"Thought you might like some company," Damien smiled, handing Kyran the mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't feel like talking," Kyran replied, looking down at the rich, brown liquid in the cup.

"I'll talk then," Damien replied with a smile.

For the next few hours, Kyran sat there in an oddly comfortable silence as Damien began to tell him, a complete stranger, all about his life. Some of the pranks he relayed caused Kyran to laugh, an actual genuine laugh. It was relaxing and refreshing, listening to the thirteen year old describe a school of magic and mystery. The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, just as Damien began to recant the last year. Kyran sat in silence, frowning at just how _similar_ his and Harry's lives were.

"You really care for him," Kyran said at least, looking over at Damien. "Your brother?"

"Of course," Damien said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it probably was. "Brothers should always be there for each other. They stick by each other, even when everything seems bleak."

Kyran frowned. "Are you…giving me advise?" he asked, almost stunned.

Damien smiled mysteriously. "I'm only giving it if you'll accept it. Otherwise," he grinned suddenly, "it's like I'm talking to a brick wall."

Kyran laughed suddenly, shaking his head in amusement. "You…sure are something."

"So I've been told," Damien replied with a cheeky grin.

Kyran was quiet for a moment. "Did the Adams put you up to this?" he asked finally.

Damien shook his head. "Quite the opposite, actually. They asked that everyone stay as far away from you as possible until you had calmed down."

Kyran glanced at him, puzzled. "Then why didn't you?"

"Never been good at following orders," Damien replied with ease. "Plus, Harry's the same way."

Kyran looked at him, waiting for an answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"You both need to just hear someone talking for once, rather than being the one talking."

Kyran sat there, a little stunned. He made to reply but didn't get the chance to. At that moment, Ella swung the front door open, looking rather pale.

"What happened?" Kyran asked, standing.

"Skyler…he…" Ella said, a little frantic. "He and Kate got into it."

"And?" Kyran pushed, knowing there was more.

Ella meet his gaze death on. "Skyler used his powers," she said.

Dread filled Kyran and he wasted no time pushing Damien in the house. "How long ago was that?"

"A few minutes, maybe," Ella replied, scanning the brightening sky before shutting the front door.

"What were you thinking?!" Kyran yelled as he stalked into the room, heading straight for Skyler. "Are you an idiot? Don't even try to answer that!" he cut off as Skyler opened his mouth.

Skyler huffed. "It was an accident."

"An accident that just made everyone here targets!" Kyran yelled. "You just put a Trace on every single person in this house!"

"What is going on?!" James Potter yelling, cutting off the argument between the two Hunters. "What do you mean by targets?"

Kyran took in the confused looks on everyone's faces. He sighed through his nose slowly, trying to calm his raising temper. He looked over at Chris, who looked worried.

Chris turned to Drake. "Contact Scott and ask him if there are any demons heading in our direction."

Drake nodded and pulled out a pendant.

"We have to tell them," Ella said, looking at Chris. "They're involved now."

Chris hissed in frustration, sharing a look with Kate. He reluctantly nodded, turning to face Dumbledore. "What we are about to tell you doesn't leave this house. Is that understood?"

Dumbledore nodded calmly. "You have our word," he replied, gesturing to the people around him.

Aaron sighed to himself as he shut the book he was reading. Everything in this library was filled with what Harry told him was the Dark Arts. Harry had left hours ago, saying that he wouldn't be back until morning. Aaron had spent the entire first hour, waiting for Voldemort to appear, questioning what he was. He finally gave up on his paranoia, spending the entire night reading, or rather trying to.

Shaking his head, he looked around the room, trying to find something to read. Something in his core pulled him towards the far bookshelf. He frowned, his eyes automatically drawn to an old, brown leather book. The book looked ancient, with its faded gold lettering and fraying edges.

 _Aric: The First Mage to Walk the Earth_

A shiver ran down Aaron's spine as his palms began to sweat. It was by the same author as the books Sam and Rose had found. Shallowing the lump in his throat, he opened the book. He skimmed the first couple of paragraphs, noting that it held all the information that the twins had collected when they had first arrived in Salvador. His pulse began to rise, his heart almost beating out of his chest. He flipped through the book, spotting one particular chapter he hadn't heard of.

 _ **There are other people on the Earth besides humans. They live in different corners of the world, hidden in plain sight. These…wizards are not affected by the Trace. They cannot become what we mages call Shattereds. Their 'magic' prevents demons from finding them. Their 'magic' affects us differently. They cannot read our minds nor will any of their 'mind spells' work on us. Aric's blood running through our veins prevents them from causing any mental damage.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, these wizards have found a way of making us talk. The call it the Cruciatus Curse, a torturing spell that sets a wizard's nerves on fire. On mages, however, every bone and muscle in our bodies are practically burned, making it feel like lava is being poured through us. This spell was created with the mages in mind. Luckily, we managed to hide from them. I honestly pray that we shall never meet again.**_

The book slipped from Aaron's hands. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to fight the shaking that spread throughout his body. Wizards and mages had met before? He suddenly remembered the curse that those Death Eaters had cast on him. What that the Cruciatus Curse? He looked down and picked the book back up. Feverously flipping through it, he searched for something, anything that might help him.

He jumped when the book was snapped shut. He looked up, staring into blood red eyes, a curious expression on Voldemort's face.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked, his eyes flashing with amusement.

Aaron swallowed. "No, sir."

Voldemort took the book from him, leisurely flipping through it. "And what do you find so interesting about this old book?"

"Nothing," Aaron answered, trying to stay calm. "It's just filled with rubbish."

Voldemort stopped turning the pages, his eyes drifting up to meet Aaron's. "Really? And what is rubbish about it?"

Aaron felt his mouth and throat suddenly dry up. He tried to remain calm, hoping that Voldemort hadn't already read any of the content. "Everything that's written. It seems like an old wife's tale."

Voldemort chuckled suddenly, causing Aaron to frown. "Tell me, Aaron. How can you be reading something in this book if it is totally blank?"

Realization dawned on Aaron. Some sort of protection must have been placed on the book, keeping anyone but mages from reading it. It felt as if someone had injected ice into his system, leaving him feeling cold. He stepped back, trying to put as much distance between himself and the devil before him. He didn't get very far, as his back hit the bookshelf behind him.

"What are you, Aaron Adams?" Voldemort questioned quietly.

"How do you know my last name?" he whispered.

Voldemort smirked. He sat down on the arm of a chair, blocking Aaron's escape route. "After I found out I couldn't read your mind, I had my most loyal Death Eaters do some research on you." His smirk turned shark-like. "It's funny how easy it is to find a missing child in the muggle world. All we needed was your first name and a description." His smirk disappeared. "Now, I'll ask you again. What are you?"

Aaron remained quiet, his mind working in overtime as he tried to think of what to do in this situation. If Kyran had been here, he would have been able to get them out of this situation with ease. But Aaron was alone. And he had no idea what to do.

Voldemort sat there for a moment, a look of pure calm layering his face. He sighed. Within a moment, Aaron was on the ground, holding back the scream that threatened to break through his throat. Voldemort held him under the curse for a minute but to Aaron, it had felt like an eternity. The Dark Lord's curse was so much worse than his followers. Aaron felt Kyran on the other side of the bond, frantically trying to find out where he was.

Aaron laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Voldemort calmly looked down at him, his head tilted to the side in mock innocents, his wand still level with Aaron's face. "I normally don't like repeating myself Aaron but I will ask you one more time: what are you?"

Aaron shifted, painfully pulling himself into a seating position. He glared at Voldemort, stubbornly refusing to answer any of his questions. He spat out the blood that had gathered in his mouth, the glob landing on the carpet beside the Dark Lord's shoes. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. He reached forward. Aaron tried to scramble back but the pain from the Torture Curse made him slow. Voldemort had him by the hair, dragging him to his feet. He pulled him out of the room, Aaron stumbling to stand upright.

Tears gathered in Aaron's eyes as he winced at the pain. His body was still very sore from the curse and now he was being dragged through the Manor by his hair. It wasn't long before Voldemort stopped, throwing the mage to the ground roughly. Aaron looked up, staring at the wand that was pointed at his face.

"My Lord?" Bella asked as she walked forward. Her eyes were on Aaron, a frown on her face.

"Evening Bella," he replied calmly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching our guest here a lesson," he smirked, his eyes never once leaving Aaron's.

Bella raised an eyebrow, looking at Aaron with barely contained disgust, like he was nothing more than dirt under her shoes.

"Care to answer my question now, Aaron?" the Dark Lord questioned.

Aaron's shoulder slumped in defeat. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, his legs shaking under his weight. "I'm not a muggle," he said.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am well aware of that."

"I'm not human," Aaron continued.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his look of fury gone from his face. Aaron opened his mouth to continue but stopped when Voldemort's attention turned to the door. Wordlessly, Voldemort waved his wand, fixing Aaron's appearance and getting rid of the soreness. He looked Aaron in the eyes once more.

"This stays between us," he threatened, his eyes flashing bright.

Aaron nodded just as the front door opened, a tired Harry walking through. The Dark Prince stopped, looking at the group gathered in the foyer.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

Aaron quickly shook his head. "I was just asking them when you would be coming back."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

Aaron blinked, his emotions disappearing behind a mask. "I was bored. Couldn't sleep."

"I hope you can now," Harry replied. "I'm beat!" he grinned before turning to Voldemort.

"Head on up and get some rest," Voldemort said. "You can debrief me after you've rested." He glanced over at Aaron. "Make sure Aaron gets to his room."

Harry nodded, completely unaware of what had just occurred before he arrived. He quietly steered Aaron with him, heading in the direction of the guest wings, which was located next to his own personal wing. Harry wordlessly, dropped Aaron off before making his way to his own room, yawning as he went.

Aaron quietly disappeared into his own room, his heart hammering inside his chest. He leaned back against the door, sliding down the dark wood as tears gathered in his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest as he cried, letting out all of his fear and frustration as quietly as possible. He paused, feeling something brushing his core.

 _Ace?!_ he heard Kyran asked, desperately.

 _Kyran?_ he whispered back, his throat burning with tears.

 _Oh, thank God! I've been trying to get in contact with you._ The sheer amount of desperation in Kyran's voice choked Aaron up even more. _Where are you Ace?_

Aaron took a few calming breathes, knowing his brother could feel his pain, both physical and mental. _I don't know,_ he replied honestly. He drew in a shuddered breath.

 _Who are you with?! Who is hurting you?!_ Aaron could hear the urgency in Kyran's voice, the pain hidden behind the anger.

 _His name is Voldemort_ , Aaron supplied.

Kyran was quiet for a moment. _Shit!_ he cursed as anxiety flooded down the line to Aaron. _Is there any way you can get out of there?_

 _I don't think so_ , Aaron replied. _I have no idea where this place is. I was unconscious when they brought me here._

Kyran fell silent again. Aaron rested his head on the dark oak door. He blinked, looking up.

 _The Trace doesn't work against wizards_ , Aaron thought suddenly, feeling the surprise on the other side of the bond.

 _We worked that out_ , Kyran said dryly.

Aaron sat up, frowning. _What happened?_

 _Skyler was being an arse. He let some of his powers slip._ Kyran was quiet for a moment. _We are trying to find you. Is there anything you can give me to help with that?_

Aaron sighed, looking down at his feet. _No_ , he admitted, blinking back the tears again. The dull ache in his throat returned.

 _Don't give up, Ace. We'll find you_ , Kyran replied.

Aaron didn't have the heart to tell him that if they didn't find him soon, they might never find him. Pulling his legs to his chest again, he buried his face in knees, his arms acting like a barrier around him, keeping the light out. He sat there a few minutes, the link between him and his brother pushing to the back of his mind again. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but, by the time he finally stood up, his legs had fallen asleep, making walking a little difficult. He slowly made his way to the bed, falling face first onto the comfortable surface. He cried himself into an unrestful sleep, thinking about his rather bleak looking future.

Kyran glared at the table he had overturned in his fury. After his brief conversation with Aaron, their connection had been subdued again. It infuriated him completely. He took a deep breath, trying to control his powers, which threatened to leak out in his anger. The table he had overturned was starting to smoke on one of the corners.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked, eyeing Kyran calmly.

Kyran didn't reply. He simply turned his attention to Dumbledore. The two groups had shared stories, relaying to each other the threats they faced. Kyran already knew somethings, however. Damien had filled him in with his story. Dumbledore calmly meet his gaze.

"What do you have on Voldemort?" he asked.

"If you are asking for a location, we don't know his whereabouts," Dumbledore supplied.

Kyran clenched his fists in anger. He exhaled slowly. "He has Aaron," he said finally, running a hand through his hair.

Kate gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Chris looked as if he had been punched in the gut. Looks of shock and dread were reflected on all of the Order members. Dumbledore looked deeply troubled.

"How are you so sure?" he asked.

"Mages are connected," Chris answered for his son. "Families are particularly connected with each other. We have a bond that runs deep."

"I talked to him," Kyran confirmed, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. "He said he was there, with that man."

Dumbledore sat back, looking every bit of his old age. He sighed. "Voldemort has his home under a Fidelus Charm. The location can only be given by the secret keeper, which, in this case, is himself."

Kyran gripped his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes, his mind racing. He managed to calm down a little before he turned to look at the Adams. "I can't figure out where he is. Something's blocking the bond."

"That's probably the Fidelus Charm," Dumbledore supplied. He slowly shook his head. "They can't be broken."

Kyran smirked, his eyes darkening. He curled his hands into fists. "Then they haven't meet me yet."

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Next up is the confrontation between Harry and Kyran as well as the last chapter. I know it's rather short but I have a habit of not finishing fanfics if they get too long. Please leave your comments below. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next time.**

 **KleopatraAlexandria**


	3. Aftershock

Deadly Consequences

A Darkness Within and Power of Four Crossover

Chapter Three: Aftershock

Aaron stared blankly at the wall across from him. It had only been a day since his confrontation with Voldemort. Aaron had fallen into a restless sleep for a majority of the previous day, walking on and off at odd hours. A house elf—a strange little creature with a big head, large eyes, and even larger ears—appeared around dinnertime, informing Aaron that Lord Voldemort wanted his presence for breakfast the next morning, at seven o'clock sharp.

Aaron stole another glance at the clock that hung on the wall. The clock was just now ticking on six forty-five. Aaron sighed, moving himself off of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He shuddered and quickly moved over to the couch, snagging his shoes and socks off of the group as he went. As soon as he was presentable, the clock ticked to ten 'til the hour. No longer able to push back the inevitable, Aaron exited the room.

He paused just outside his door, momentarily pondering whether or not he should actually go down to breakfast. He shook the thought away quickly. Something told him that if he didn't attend, he would have a repeat 'lesson' like what occurred the day before. He continued on his way, meeting up with Harry in the foyer of the Manor.

"Hey," Harry said cheerfully. "You feeling any better?"

Aaron forced a smile, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt. "Yeah," he replied. "I guess my sleepless night caught up with me."

Harry nodded. He had more than his fair share of sleepless nights at Hogwarts. The pair continued on their way, walking into the dining room just as the clock ticked seven. Voldemort looked up from his paper, his eyes gleaming in triumph and amusement. Aaron just managed to keep a pleasant expression on his face. The seats to his immediate right were empty, leaving a place for Harry and Aaron. On the other side of the table, Bellatrix sat in her usual seat. The man beside her, however, was someone Aaron had never seen before. Aaron meet his piercing gaze but keep his feature neutral.

Voldemort must have noticed his gaze. He gesture to Aaron, his attention on the blonde haired man. "Lucius, this is Aaron. He is our guest."

Lucius stood up, holding his hand across the table. "Lucius Malfoy," he said, his tone of voice indicating a high upbringing and a matching, stuffy personality.

"Aaron Adams," Aaron replied, shaking his hand.

Lucius frowned but nodded. He sat back down, his expression of mild interest at his Lord's guest.

"What's on the schedule today?" Harry asked his father after the group had tucked into breakfast.

"Training," Voldemort replied, glancing over the newspaper he was holding with boredom. He glanced up at Aaron. He smirked suddenly. "I was hoping Aaron might like to join."

Harry frowned, his fork hovering above his plate forgotten. He glanced over at Aaron. "I don't know if that's a good idea. You know how high my training level is."

Voldemort nodded. "He can watch, of course." He met Aaron's eyes, blood red staring into soft green. "Do you have any objections?"

"You want to see what I am capable of," Aaron said. He knew how to read where Voldemort was going with this conversation.

Voldemort simply smirked in return.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Lucius commented, looking lost. "But isn't our guest a…muggle?"

"Are you a muggle, Aaron?" Voldemort asked, directing his attention back on the fourteen year old.

"No, sir," Aaron replied. Aaron didn't elaborate further.

Harry was watching the whole interaction with amusement. "Ok," he said. "We'll see what he can do."

"What are you, then, if you're not a muggle?" Lucius asked with fake interest, observing Aaron like he was an animal on display.

Aaron clenched his fists, his palms tingling as his temper rose. He was getting really tired of people asking him that question! As soon as Aaron's grip on his powers slipped, Lucius's chair toppled back, sending his feet over his head. Bella pushed her chair back, surprise evident on her face. Her eyes scanned the floor. They abruptly stopped on the front legs of Lucius's chair. The wood had grown out suddenly, branching off and curling. The sudden force of the growth was what made Lucius's chair move.

"The hell?" Harry asked, standing up from his own seat.

Lucius managed to get himself upright again, his wand trained on the chair as if it was going to suddenly grow teeth now. The thought made Aaron's lip twitch. He risked a glance at Voldemort, expecting a condescending smirk on the man's face. He looked on in amusement as Voldemort stood, staring wide-eyed at the chair, his look of usual calm completely dissolved by his shock.

Lucius turned his attention back to Aaron, his wand slowly leveling with Aaron's face. His already pale face was ash gray with shock and slight fear. All three pairs of eyes were now on Aaron. Harry's eyes continued to dart between the mage's face and the wand that was pointed in his direction, a look of uneasiness consuming his features.

"What _are_ you?" Lucius asked again, his voice low.

Aaron looked around the room, still seated at the dining table. He keep his face calm, trying to channel as much of his brother's confidence as he could. He felt sweat roll down his back, his nerves threatening to get the better of him. He exhaled slowly, tightening his grip on his powers which threatened to leak out again.

"Lucius," Harry said suddenly. "Put the wand away. He's just a child."

"With all due respect, my Prince," Lucius said respectively, "no child is capable of _that_!" He waved his wand threateningly at Aaron. " _He_ is a demon!"

As soon as the words left Lucius's mouth, the wand in his hand exploded, sending bits of wood shrapnel in all directions. He stood there, shocked before his gaze meet Aaron's. The fourteen year old was on his feet, his hands planted firmly on the table. The wood surrounding his hands had begun to sprout, vines trailing up his wrists and across the table. The look on Aaron's face was purely murderous, stunning everyone in the immediate area.

"You don't know the first thing about demons!" Aaron hissed, his face contoured in rage. "Believe me, if you ever faced one, you wouldn't even last two seconds!"

"Bloody hell," Bella breathed, her hand on her chest, her eyes wide. Even Voldemort looked stunned.

"What kind of magic is this?" Harry questioned, looking at the vines that moved across the table with wonder.

Aaron felt his anger drain out of him, almost four months' worth of frustration and panic releasing all at once. His shoulder slumped forward as his energy left him. The vines that had been growing stopped halfway across the table.

"It's not magic," Aaron answered, sitting back down in his chair.

"I've never even heard of that happening before," Bella said, cautiously walking over to the vines, touching one gently with the tips of her fingers.

"You're a mage," Voldemort said, his eyes on Aaron.

Aaron looked over, spotting the look of amazement on the Dark Lord's face. It quickly disappeared, rapidly begin replaced by obsession. Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. He silently sent a wave of urgency to his brother, hoping to prompt him into action.

Still looking the Dark Lord in the eyes, Aaron nodded.

"I thought they were just a myth," Bella said, looking at Aaron, mystified.

Aaron didn't reply. He wasn't sure what to say. If he told the truth, that there were more mages out there, Voldemort would try to either capture or get rid of as many as he possibly could. If he lied and said that he was the last one, he was signing his own death certificate. There was no way Voldemort would let him out of his sight. From the look on his face, Aaron knew he wasn't getting out of this situation without some outside help.

"Mages?" Harry echoed. "As in the ones that descended from Aric?"

Aaron nodded, knowing the cat was out of the bag. "He had six children, four of which he gave complete control of the elements to. They are called Elementals."

"And what were his four children's names?" Voldemort asked as he sat back down, his gaze flickering from the vines to Aaron's face.

 _He doesn't know the full story,_ Aaron though, a little relieved. He could afford a little lie.

"Aedus, Afton, Avira, and Athona," Aaron answered. "Each of them have complete control over one of the elements that Aric passed on."

Voldemort frowned. "And you're not an Elemental?"

Aaron shook his head. "Aric's other two children—Aargon and Adams—only possessed basic control over elements."

Harry sat down, still reeling from the shock of the situation. He looked over at Aaron, a grin suddenly on his face. " _Now_ I'm interested to see what you can do."

Aaron chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe later. That little stunt took a lot out of me."

Harry nodded, looking extremely excited at the possibility of facing off against a mage.

"Can you at least fix the table?" Bella asked, gesturing to the vines.

Aaron frowned, his brow drawing together in concentration. Slowly, the vines began to recede, falling back into a smooth wood surface. The chair Lucius had been occupying righted itself. Voldemort watched the whole exchange in fascination, confidence and cunning layering on him like a king's robe. He chuckled suddenly. He turned to his son.

"Make sure Aaron gets some rest. The both of you can begin training tomorrow."

Harry nodded before looking at Aaron. Aaron sat there for a moment before he stood, silently sighing in frustration. They left the room and Aaron could feel Voldemort's eyes on him the entire time. As they were walking away, Aaron used his advanced hearing to listen to the conversation that had begun after their departure.

"A mage!" Bella whispered in awe. "How in the world have we never known they actually existed?"

"Their whole culture is shrouded in mystery," Voldemort answered. "It's really not that surprising."

"Do you think he will actually turn the tide for us?" Bella asked.

"I don't think, Bella. I know he will."

Aaron bit his lip, the air around him suddenly to warm and suffocating. He stumbled a little, his lack of energy and dizziness catching up with him. Harry caught his arm, looking down at the younger teen with worry.

"Are you ok?" he asked, steadying Aaron on his feet.

"I need some air," he said suddenly, feeling very claustrophobic even with the large room around them.

Harry wordlessly steered him in a direction. The next few minutes blurred. Before he knew it, he was outside, his back leaning against a tree. He greedily inhaled the fresh air of the forest around them, resting his head between his knees. He could feel Harry's warm hand resting on his shoulder, an anchor for his racing thoughts and mind.

"You ok?" the Dark Prince asked, a little uncertain.

Aaron inhaled slowly, his breath catching in his lungs several times. He keep his head down, his nerves and stress catching up with him. The world around him disappeared suddenly, leaving himself to his own worries and thoughts. He didn't even realize he was hyperventilating until he felt hands shaking his shoulders, someone trying to get his attention. In his panic induced haze, he lashed out, throwing his fists out at the source of the hands. Hands wrapped around his wrists, restraining his movement. His panic increased and he began to tug, trying to pull his arms back.

He faintly heard someone calling his name. The voice finally pierced through the thick cloud that had taken hold of him. He stopped struggling, his breath coming in sharp gasps, tears streaming down his face. He blinked in sudden realization. He had just crashed.

"Aaron?" Harry asked quietly, watching him with concern.

"I need to get out of here!" he said suddenly, looking Harry in the eyes, hope rising in his chest. Harry was the only person that could get him out of here/

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?" A look crossed his face. "Have the Death Eaters been bothering you again?"

Aaron shook his head, completely desperate to leave. "They're not the ones keeping me here."

Confusion floored Harry's face. "Are you saying my father is hurting you?" he asked, completely floored. There was no way Voldemort would go back on his promise to Harry.

Aaron saw the disbelief on Harry's face. The hope that had begun to take root slowly withered away, leaving Aaron feeling empty. "The Cruciatus Curse was made with mages in mind," Aaron answered.

Harry shook his head slowly. "He wouldn't do that," he said, his disbelief evident in his eyes.

Aaron felt as if his heart had stopped. In that instance, the urge to run over took him. He began to struggle again, yanking his wrists, trying to break Harry's grip. It was like trying to break iron with a rubber hammer. Harry's grip on his wrists didn't waver, even as Aaron pulled with all of his strength.

He froze, hearing the familiar clicking of a pistol. He looked up, expecting to be staring down the barrel of a gun. He took in the shocked expression on Harry's face, the paling of his parlor as the color drained from his face, his wide eyes trained to his left. It hit Aaron in an instant, remembering that Harry was holding _both_ of his wrists with his hands. He slowly turned his head to the right, his heart hammering in his chest.

The sight that he saw nearly made him slump in relief. Standing there, pistol raised, green eyes gleaming with fury was Kyran. His gaze was trained on Harry, his face flushed with rage. While his face might have betrayed his emotions, the hand that held the pistol was a steady as a rock.

"I suggest you let him go," Kyran said calmly, his gaze never once leaving Harry's face.

"And if I don't?" Harry asked, his own eyes gleaming.

Kyran's grip tightened on the gun in his hand. A cruel smile crossed his face. "I'm sure I can pull this trigger faster than you can even utter a spell."

Harry smirk, his feet shifting under him. He was wound tight, like a coil ready to spring. His grip didn't loosen on Aaron's wrists, his eyes never once leaving the gleaming gun. His smirk deepened. "It's a good thing I don't need to say anything."

A look of confusion crossed Kyran's face. It was only for a moment but Harry took full advantage of it. Almost instantly, the ground in front of Kyran blew up. The pistol in Kyran's hand went off, the bullet that had been aimed at Harry ricocheting off of an invisible barrier. Aaron watched his brother quickly cover his eyes, trying to protect them from the dirt that flew up in his face. Aaron gasped as he felt his wrists get tugged, pulling him to his feet. Harry turned and ran, dragging the stumbling mage with him. Aaron threw a glance over his shoulder, screaming his brother's name in his head. Harry tugged at his wrist again. Aaron stumbled again, turning his head back towards the front.

Riddle Manor was rapidly approaching as they ran. Aaron couldn't slow himself down, Harry's strength and agility completely overpowering him. He yelped when he felt something wrap around his waist just as they came abreast of the forest line. Aaron was yanked backwards, his wrist ripping from Harry's grip. The Dark Prince pivoted suddenly, turning his whole body around, his feet digging into the ground to stop himself. He landed in a crouch, his legs tense, and his fingertips just barely touching the ground.

Aaron looked down at the tree limb that was wrapped around his waist. Ever so gently, the branch lowered him to the ground. Kyran met him even before his feet touched the ground, catching him as the limb let go of his waist. Aaron let out a much needed sigh of relief, his arms wrapping around his brother's chest, clinging to him for dear life. The moment was short lived, however, as Kyran quickly put himself between Harry and Aaron, the pistol in his hand raised again, aiming directly between Harry's eyes.

"Kyran, no!" Aaron said as he pushed the barrel of the gun down as he saw Kyran's finger tightening on the trigger.

"He was trying to hurt you," Kyran snapped, his mind still replaying the scene he had stumbled across.

"I was in the middle of a panic attack!" Aaron shouted, his hands wrapping around his brother's wrist. "He was trying to calm me down!"

"Then why did he have a death grip on your wrists?" he hissed, his green eyes flashing.

"I lashed out," Aaron said sternly, trying to get Kyran's attention. "While I was in the middle of the panic attack, I lashed out at him while he was trying to get my attention. He was defending himself and trying to keep me from getting hurt!"

"He kidnapped you, Ace," Kyran said, his eyes still watching Harry.

"He _saved_ me!" Aaron countered, holding onto his brother's wrist. "If he hadn't shown up when he did, those Death Eaters would have killed me!"

Kyran stilled, all of his muscles freezing in place. Slowly, his gaze left Harry, turning to meet his brother's. "You said you were sorry…" Kyran said in a small voice, trailing off.

"I was saying goodbye," Aaron admitted, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. "They would have killed me in that cold, dungeon room if it wasn't for Harry."

Kyran's eyes widened before they snapped over. He watched Harry for a moment, his head tilted to the side. The tension in his shoulders eased, the gun in his hand, lowering to the ground. He stared Harry right in the eyes, similar shades of green meeting.

"Damien speaks highly of you," Kyran said, regarding the younger teen before him.

Harry's eyes widened. He made to take a step forward but stopped. His hands clenched into fists at his side. "How is he?"

Kyran smirked. "Fine. Chatty but completely unharmed the last I saw him."

Aaron let out the breath he had been holding. Whatever hostility that had been there had dissipated quickly. Aaron gave Kyran's wrist a squeeze.

"Let's go home," he whispered, wanting nothing more than to get back to his parents.

Kyran nodded. Aaron turned back to look at Harry.

"Kyran!" he cried.

Kyran just barely had enough time to push Aaron to the side as a jet of light slammed into his chest, knocking him back a few meters. Aaron pulled himself up, scrambling to his feet as he searched for his brother. He stumbled back when hands wrapped around his arms, pulling him back. He struggled, trying to get Bella to loosen her grip.

"Father?" Harry asked, watching Voldemort walk up beside him.

"I heard a gunshot," Voldemort admitted, glancing over at Harry to make sure he wasn't hurt. He turned his attention back to Kyran, who pulled himself to his feet, holding his chest in pain. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, addressing Kyran.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Kyran replied, smirking at the look of annoyance that crossed Voldemort's face.

"Are you trying to test my patience?"

"I can only test something if it's actually there," Kyran replied cheekily. "I would test your brain but I don't think it exists either."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and sent a jet of green light directly at Kyran. Kyran stood there for a moment as the Killing Curse drew closer. He sidestepped at the last minute, raising his gun as he went. He fired a shot, catching the Dark Lord by the shoulder. It all happened within an instant.

Aaron felt Bella's hands tighten on his arms. She hissed, her warm breath hitting the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron flinched as her nails dug into his arms.

Kyran smirked as a look of fury overtook Voldemort's features. "Next time, I won't miss."

"Rather confident, aren't we?" Voldemort asked, his eyes flashing.

Kyran shrugged. "You can say that." Kyran's eyes flickered to Aaron and the smirk slide off his face. He stared his brother directly in the eyes before looking down. Aaron nodded his head slightly, understanding the message. The smirk returned, his gaze moving over his shoulder, stopping Lucius as he tried to sneak up on him. "Now!" he yelled.

Bella tensed, her eyes darting to the trees. She yelped in surprise when the ground turned the consistence of quick sand. In a matter of moments, she was up to her chin in the ground. She spied her Lord and Lucius in a similar state. Harry was the only one who remained above ground, though his hands were bound behind his back by tree limbs.

"Would you look at that," Kyran said with a grin. The hand holding the gun dropped to the side. He eyed the people with a look that clearly said he was unimpressed. "You really should rethink challenging Earth Elementals while in a _forest_!" he stressed the last word. "We have allies everywhere."

"How did you find us?" Voldemort snared, knowing he Fidelus Charm hadn't fallen.

Kyran smirked and put a finger to his mouth, grinned. "My secret. Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows where you little hidey-hole is. I won't tell a soul." The smile dropped again, his eyes darkening. "That is as long as you don't try anything with my brother again." He turned away from the Dark Lord, walking over to Aaron.

"Ready to go, Ace?" Kyran asked, smiling at his brother.

Aaron glanced back over at the glaring figures in the ground. "What about them?"

Kyran rolled his eyes. "I'll let them up as soon as we get a far enough distance away." He looked Aaron in the eyes. "Sound fair?"

Aaron nodded, the only person her really cared about freeing being Harry. He stole a glance at the Dark Prince, noting that Harry wasn't even trying to fight the branches that held him. He was watching the interaction between Kyran and Aaron, his eyes reflecting a hurt that Aaron didn't understand. He turned back to his brother. "Let's go."

Kyran stopped his bike just outside a row of houses. Aaron noted that the only one missing was number twelve.

"It's late," Kyran commented, swinging his leg over the bike. "We should probably head in."

"How did you find me?" Aaron asked, turning his attention to his brother.

Kyran sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Your powers spiked. All of the mages felt it but they couldn't do anything."

"Then how could you?"

Kyran stared him in the eyes, his own green orbs darkening. "The bond we share," he answered, looking at the ground. "I only got your location because your powers flared up, sending a beacon out."

"How come Mum and Dad didn't come?"

Kyran was quiet for a moment, seemingly at war with himself. He finally meet Aaron's gaze, his eyes betraying the heartbreak and hope he was feeling. "Because our bond is stronger than the one you share with them."

Dread filled Aaron to the core. "Then why do you seem to think it is a bad thing?"

Kyran hung his head, looking at the ground rather than his brother. "You know I'm loyal to my father."

Aaron's shoulders slumped. His heart ached as his eyes filled with tears. He blinked them away, his gaze never once leaving his brother's face. "He ordered you to find me."

Kyran's jaw worked feverously. He clamped his eyes shut, refusing to meet his little brother's gaze. When he finally opened his eyes, they were as hard as steel, showing nothing but Aaron's reflection in them. "Yes," he said calmly, his voice betraying nothing.

"So, that's it then?" Aaron asked, throwing his hands to the side. "We're going to just act like nothing happened? Like you didn't just risk your life to come and save me?"

"My life was never in any danger," Kyran retorted. "I was merely making sure nothing happened because my father still needs you."

"That's a lie," Aaron stated. "If I had died in that place, then Hadrian would probably have had a much easier time getting the legacy. It would have returned to Ella, returning to her bloodline."

Aaron saw Kyran's mask creak a little when he said the word 'died'. It was firmly back in place within a moment, however. "Believe what you want," he said softly, tossing a piece of paper Aaron's way. "That's the only way to get into the Headquarters. Burn it after you read it."

He turned, walking back over to Lexi as Aaron watched with a heavy heart.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Aaron asked, his voice breaking.

"What else is there to say?" Kyran laughed bitterly. He looked Aaron in the eyes, his expression void and emotionless. "I have my orders. I've finished them and now I have to return home." He paused for a moment. "The next time we meet, it won't be on friendly terms."

Aaron didn't reply. He simply watched as Kyran kicked Lexi into gear, speeding off as if the devil were at his heels. Aaron faintly heard a door behind him opening. He could hear his parents frantically running his way. He didn't acknowledge it, however. He keep his eyes trained on the spot where Kyran had disappeared into the darkness. It was like the little stunt with the Wizarding World had never happened.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this short little story. I can officially say that I now have a completed story on .**

 **As for the ending, I didn't want to write too much. I was trying to leave it at a point that it could possibly be wrapped into both stories, with the events of DW continuing the way they have. As far as Thicker Than Water goes, I don't know how this will fit into that, especially since the book has yet to be released.**

 **I am going to write a one-shot AU that continues on from chapter 2 of this story, with Harry arriving much later. I'm still running the idea around in my head but that story will definitely change the story arc for the Darkness Within. I am going to wait until after reading the third book in the Power of Four series. After the last book comes out, I might even write a small story about Harry and Aaron meeting again after the events of their tales take place. But, of course, that is still a little ways off.**

 **Please let me know how you enjoyed this story. A special thanks goes to the amazing Kurinoone who not only allowed me to use her Darkness Within universe to write this fic but also helped me when I was stuck in a few places and gave me some pointers.**

 **Until next time,**

 **KleopatraAlexandria**


End file.
